The View From The Afternoon
by novaeverdeen
Summary: AU. ONE SHOT. Edward wants to tell Bella how he feels about her at their high school reunion. But will things go as planned or will disaster strike?


I couldn't help myself but be excited. It was our ten eyear high school renioun and this time I decided I would really tell Bella Swan how I felt. I had let the chance slip by when she was with Jacob during high school but I heard they had gotten divorced and now I could have a chance. I felt ready to tell her. This ws what I needed to do.

I had loved bella for so long I coudn't remember when I hadn't been taken by her beauty or clumsy charm or beautiful smile and skin. I spent all of high school yearning for her, but kept away because things felt too different and I didn't want to ruin anything. I couldn't get hurt if I didn't get a chance right? And when she started dating jacob, I gave up completely. But she was always the apply of my eye and the reason my heart beat.

After graduation, we had lost touch. I hadn't meant to, but life got in the way. I had tried to move on, there had been other girls but none as so great as Bella had been. She had a way with people, a way of charming them and making them feel so special that I couldn't find in ayone else. Jacob didn't know how luck he had it.

I wasn't sure why they broke up but it didn't concern me. Just the renion did, getting to see her again. I had confirmed she had been there and this was the time for it. The time to make my move, to tell her, that I, edward cullen, loved her with every part of my soul. That I had been taken with her them oment she accidently tripped over me.

I finished getting ready and got into my Volvo, getting mentally prepared to see her after ten years. Was I ready for this? I had no choice I had to be. I had to be. This was bella swan after all, no normal lady.

I pulled into the high school and all the memories came flooding back. I tried to keep a deep breath under control as imade my way out of the car and into the school. I couldn't believe this was happening, my heart was shaking and my chest was pounding and my breath was short this was really going to happen. I was going to see her again.

And I walked into the gym and I froze beause there she was. My bella. Looking beautiful in a dress that made her look gorgeous, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders like a goddess. My beautiful Bella. How long have I waited for that moment? How could jacob let her go?

I walked over to her, "Hey Bella." I said.

"Oh my god, edward, hi!" she said and she hugged me.

This was a warmer receitpion than I had been expecting and I hugged her back, feeling her warmth, and cardling her in my arms. I took a deep breath of her hair, it smelt like rainforest.

"It'd so great to see you" she said, smiling.

"You too."

and it really was. Seeing her felt fantastic – I fetl alive. She looked so stunning. I felt nervous like butterflies were going to ea my stomach up or something.

"Want to talk?" I asked.

"Sure. Listen let's go for a walk okay, I just need some air. I forgot how stuffy this gym is." she said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Of course." I said and she beamed at me.

We walked out of the gym away from prying eyes and friends I didnt' care about seeing or people I didnt need to catch up on. All that mattered was this moment, the stars shining, bella's beauty around me and the cold night air. There was snow on the ground.

"Are you cold?"

"No, i'm okay. It's just so nice to see you."

"You too, bella." I said, smiling at her gently.

We kept walking and talking, things were going so well I couldn't believe it. She threw her hands in the air a little away from me, in the road and swirled around in the snow, almost tripping at one pint but laughing.

"This is lovely." she said, beaming.

"You look lovely." I said, trying to muster up my courage.

"Thanks Edward." she was blushing.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

she was still a little aways from me, in the road, so I rasied my voice a little even though I didnt want to.

She cocked her head to one side, "what is it, edward?"

"I love you, bella." I said to her.

Her mouth formed a little O shape, it was so cute. And then she smiled.

"Edward, that is so sweet. I have to say, my feelings for you are not just...of the friend nature you know what I mean? I lo-"

out of nowhere, on the sliding ice of the road and the whir of the engines, came a car. It was out of control, carrening down the pathway and then suddenly it smashed right into Bella. Bella's body went flying, limp and hitting the ground. The car jerked to a stop and a drunk man got out, mumbling something and looking panicked. I ran over to bella, cradling her in my haands.

"Bella. Bella~" I screamed, shaking her.

Blood was running down the side of her cracked head and she looked ghastly pale. I cried her name again but nothing happened. There was no response. The impact had killed her because of how fast the car was going. I cradled her body and started to sob.

The snow fell around us.


End file.
